Tolkien Haikus
by Nelyafinwe Feanorian
Summary: A collection of haikus about scenes from The Lord Of the Rings and the Silmarillion. Two per chapter.
1. One

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 1

Victory and Carcharoth

Disclaimer – I don't own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any  
characters affiliated with said books, no matter how much I wish I did.

- - -

Black tower falling  
Nazgul and Dark Lord destroyed  
Quest has reached its end

- - -

Dark Guardian wolf  
See the light I hold, fall back  
Let me out unharmed.


	2. Two

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 2

Beren and Frodo

Disclaimer - I don't own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any  
characters affiliated with said books, no matter how much I wish I did.

---

Your test I have passed  
Silmaril in hand is held  
Bride-price I have paid

---

Vacant eyes, pale flesh  
Head first into water falls  
Thin hands pull me out


	3. Three

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 3

Gandalf and Maedhros

Disclaimer – I don't own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any  
characters affiliated with said books, no matter how much I wish I did.

---

Staff held at ready  
Gray cloak falls, white robes revealed  
White Wizard has come

---

Silmaril in hand  
Cleansing fire surrounds  
Farewell, my brother


	4. Four

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 4

Birthday Party and Fingolfin

Disclaimer – You know the drill; I don't own 'em.

---

Gasps and cries of awe  
Disappearing party trick  
Magic ring in use

---

Challenged, Dark One comes  
Seven wounds with sword he gains  
Yet darkness triumphs

---

Thanks to Erestor and Brassy Bane for reviewing! I'm glad you like!


	5. Five

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 5

Moria and Rescue

Disclaimer – Not mine

---

Teetering, falling  
Dwarf calls, yet elf answers  
Reach, grab, not the beard!

---

Hanging, despairing  
Spotted by half-cousin dear  
"Kill me now" cries he


	6. Six

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 6

Gondolin and Turin

Disclaimer – Not mine

---

Warning unheaded  
Betrayed to darkness for love  
Hidden City falls

---

Brother, sister dear  
Love destroyed by dragon's spell  
Mormegil conquered

---

Thanks so much to Paper Crane, Erestor, and Namarie an Lalaith for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying this, hopefully as much as I am writing it.


	7. Seven

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 7

Minstrels and Oath

Disclaimer – Not mine

---

Hearken, minstrel cries  
Frodo of the Nine Fingers  
And the Ring of Doom

---

We swear by the One  
Recover our lost treasure  
Unbreakable oath


	8. Eight

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 8

Silmarils and Boromir

Disclaimer – not mine

---

Sky, Water, and Earth  
Tree Lights' final resting place  
The end of the Oath

---

Brother, Captian, Son  
His watery funeral  
Fallen warrior

---

Thanks to Koretta for reviewing. Hope these don't bring back any such memories.


	9. Nine

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 9

Shelob and Hurin

Disclaimer – Not mine

---

Ungoliant's spawn  
Fall of Ringbearer belov'd  
Time for Samwise brave

---

With my eyes you see  
You daughter, wife, son and heir  
Watch me end your line

---

Thanks to SwordSwallower17 for reviewing! Hope you guys like this chapter!


	10. Ten

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 10

Wedding and Nirnaeth Arnoediad

Discalimer – I think we have established this already. This isn't mine! Unfortunately...

---

Long-awaited time  
Elven hand in mortal one  
King and Queen are wed

---

Now the Fifth Battle  
Nirnaeth Arnoediad  
Darkness triumphant


	11. Eleven

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 11

Departure and Glorfindel

Disclaimer – We have no officially established the fact that none of this belongs to me...except the specific way these things are put together...(wanders off, mumbling about technicalities and other annoyances)

---

Ringbearers' last trip  
Elven ship departs these shores  
Fare ye well, my friends

---

Old friend from before  
Great warrior of times gone  
Glorfindel reborn

---

The last haiku expresses my belief that the elf named Glorfindel who  
rescued the hobbits (NOT ARWEN!) is the same Glorfindel who died at  
Gondolin in the first age. As far as I knpw, Tolkien never said whether or  
not they were the same person, so I'm claiming artistic license.


	12. Twelve

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 12

Discord and Treebeard

Disclaimer – Not mine

---

Discord echoes through  
Our Ainulindale  
Melkor is to blame

---

Ent of Fanghorn comes  
He sees hobbits; little orcs  
An Entmoot is called


	13. Thirteen

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 13

Finwe and Alqualonde

Disclaimer – Not Mine

A/N – Wow. This is actually a lot longer than I originally expected it to be. I guess four-hour car trips are good for something after all.... Anyway, I believe this is the second to last chapter, as my muses (all seven!) seem to have deserted me! Oh well

---

Death of the high King  
Black one steals our guarded gems  
Precious jewels are gone

---

Noldor warriors  
Teleri swan-boats denied  
The first Kinslaying


	14. Fourteen

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 14

Kinslaying and Nazgul

Disclaimer – not mine!

A/N: (tear) this is the last chapter of my oh-so-winderful haikus (at least until my muses come back...damn Noldor elves...so unpredictable). Hope you all enjoyed reading these as much as I did writing them! Who knows, I might even be back some day with more! (laughs maniacally as readers run in terror)

---

Silmaril withheld  
Slaughter of Doriath's king  
Second Kinslaying

---

Beast no man can kill  
Appearances may deceive  
I am a woman

---

Farewell, loyal readers!

Namarie

Aki Majere


	15. Fifteen

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 15

Party and Bilbo

Disclaimer - Not mine - see last 14 chapters; although I should probably  
add "I don't Own The Hobbit either."

A/N - Yep, I'm back. I lied last chapter; there's still going to be a few  
more chapters. My muses have returned, bearing gifts of "The Hobbit." Enjoy

---

Thirteen dwarves for tea  
An unexpected party  
Dragon's treasure waits

---

Bilbo Baggins  
Burglar, Barrel-rider  
Riddle player too

---

At least three more chapters after this, now that I can be creative once  
again. As always, comments, praise, suggestions, and constructive criticism  
will be appreciated, flame will be used to roas marshmallows, and anything  
else will be read and (possibly) enjoyed.

Later days

Aki Majere


	16. Sixteen

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 16

Barrow-Wights and Ungoliant

Disclaimer - not mine

---

In Barrow-Wights' tomb  
Tom Bombadil's name is called  
Hobbits in trouble

---

Ungoliant dark  
Spider drinking of Trees' light  
Evil alliance

---

These were written while I was on the plane to Connecticut, so if anything  
doesn't sound/look right, blame sleep-depravation as it was a red-eye  
flight. And, that's all folks.

As always, comments, praise, suggestions, and constructive criticism will  
be appreciated, flame will be used to roast marshmallows, and anything else  
will be read and (possibly) enjoyed.

Later days

Aki Majere


	17. Seventeen

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 17

Turambar and Farewell

Disclaimer - Not mine

---

Steel drawn in king's hall  
For insult to my people  
From these halls I flee

---

Farewell to old friends  
Not all tears ar an evil  
Three are left behind

---

As always, comments, praise, suggestions, and constructive criticism will  
be appreciated, flame will be used to cremate my old papers, and anything  
else will be read and (possibly) enjoyed.

Later days

Aki Majere


	18. Eighteen

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 18

Maglor and Gollum

Disclaimer - Now we all know that if I owned Lord of the Rings, I would not  
be sitting in a crappy dorm room typing up fanfiction haikus, now would I?

Didn't think so.

---

Eldest brother gone  
Silmaril cast into sea  
Wandering singer

---

His part left to play  
Destruction of the 'precious'  
Falling to his doom

---

Once more, blame the sleep-deprivation, or I would have realized what a  
waste of time this was about fifteen chapters ago.

As always, comments, praise, suggestions, and constructive criticism will  
be appreciated, flame will be used to play flame tag, and anything else  
will be read and (possibly) enjoyed.

Later days

Aki Majere


	19. Nineteen

Tolkien Haikus Chapter 19

Luthien and Defeat

Disclaimer - Now, if you haven't grasped the fact that I don't own anything  
of Tolkien's in nineteen chapters, then you obviously have some problems  
that aren't my fault, and I don't see how one more disclaimer is going to  
make a difference.

---

Rope of her own hair  
From upper branches descends  
Escape in progress

---

My own, my precious  
Attacked! Ring and finger gone  
At the end I failed

---

You guessed it - blame sleep deprivation. I think I have now said that for  
the last four chapters. All of you feel special. I'm giving up my precious  
sleep to write and type all these things. I definitely need to catch up on  
my sleep now, so it may be awhile before I get the next chapter uploaded.  
Sorry. Actually, not really. I like my sleep. So there =P.OK, now I'm just  
being childish. Goodnight.

Wow - 19 chapters I either really like you guys (or don't like, depending  
on your point of view) or I seriously have no life.

As always, comments, praise, suggestions, and constructive criticism will  
be appreciated, flame will be used to burn the deserving, and anything else  
will be read and (possibly) enjoyed.

Later days

Aki Majere


End file.
